The Regular Show: Next Generation
by 4fireking
Summary: Skips is the last one to work at the park. The yeti groundskeeper becomes the boss and with the new responsibility he hires five workers to keep the park clean and tidy when people come to it.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Regular Show

 **I started watching the Regular Show after watching a thirteen episode anime show. Some told me they liked the Regular Show while others said it was boring. I didn't find a Regular Show episode I didn't like. It helped though that I work full time and have troubles like the characters do sometimes, minus the whole supernatural side of the stories. This is just a timeskip of the series fanfiction where I introduced my own characters.**

XXX

Skips was the only worker in the park unmarried. He was over three hundred years old, his time of finding another yeti or even a human like Benson and Hi-Five Ghost were long past him. The best part about not being married and being immortal was how much knowledge he had behind his hairy forehead.

The date was September 28 2037. The day of the week was Friday. Right now, the park was empty, however, after three o' clock couples would go to the park as the first thing they planned to do for summer. Skips worked for the park viewer's excitement, keeping them away from getting harmed, and preserving the memory of Pops so everyone could see what a wonderful old man he was.

Benson was retired, Hi-Five Ghost and his friend Muscleman no longer worked at the Park, and the slacker duo of a blue jay and a raccoon who really should have been made to work alone instead of together…they were the first ones to leave. There were shows on TV Skips watched about a new generation of characters taking over the show because of the new park workers being hired to work at the park.

The first visitor of the park today was alone and holding a piece of paper Benson himself made—he made it at his new home while his wife Pam was taking care of their son. The species of the newcomer was an otter. He was a dark fur otter with short black eyes and small dots in his black eyes. His tail was blue and his feet were also blue. He had six silver whiskers sticking out around his nose.

"Hello," was the first words the otter said to the groundskeeper. "My name is Craig."

"Hi," Skips said in his raspy voice to the otter. "I think I saw you before. You worked in a bulks food store."

"That was my last job. I wanted though to work here my whole life and that prior job was just to raise enough money to work here. I have a resume if you need it, but this job flyer says no experience was needed."

Skips lived by his name—his fake name since his real name was confusing for people—and skipped to the bushes. He came back with a rake and a garbage bag.

"Your first job is raking the leaves. Rake all the leaves in the park or I can't hire you." Skips handed him the rake and garbage bag. It was up to his resilience or hard and tedious work that would help him finish the job.

Skips was not making him do that hard work because he was a slouch. He was getting his hammer and nail kit with a saw inside to help build the fenced podium they had speeches and marriages on. It wouldn't be difficult to fix because the only thing that was hard for Skips to fix was technology; no one wanted him to use a sledgehammer to break a computer. He finished the fixing with paint because the previous paint was getting too dry for the marriage side of it. The paint was white.

Skips was parched after long hours of hammering and painting the fence. He decided the best drink for him was a glass of water. Being the unselfish yeti he was, Skips decided to bring the otter a jug of water for his hard work. Of course, years of dealing with Mordecai and Rigby made him think he was another lazy slacker only working here to make money and have a free home to live in.

He was wrong and he was shown how wrong by a pyramid of garbage bags at the park in the most deserted areas in the park.

Skips brushed through the bushes to see if the leaves from the bottom of the bushes were still there. He didn't see a single leaf in the bushes. The job was complete. The only thing he missed now was the otter.

He skipped his way using the best of his concentration to find the otter. He made a solemn oath to Pops' picture frame that he would be the new boss of the park if Benson ever decided to step down as the boss of the park; something Skips thought would never happen since his position as the boss was the only thing that gave his life any meaning…that all changed once he got back from space and married Pam.

Skips found the otter using sign language to an elderly human couple. One of them was wearing a hearing aid while the other was walking with a cane. Skips didn't give him permission to talk to anyone in the park, but it seemed like the elderly couple were having a good time.

All that fun seemed to go away when a raven the size of Benson and Mordecai who was looming over the park swooped down and laughed at the elderly couple. They were very angry with the behavior of that heckling crow.

Skips thought it was just a person more like an insect or a unicorn than an actual person. His first thought of never seeing him again was banished from the crow landing with a certain clarity in front of Skips. He was holding a sheet of paper that the otter was also carrying.

"The name is Ian, pops. I came here looking for a job and place to live. I'm arrogant enough to accept this job."


End file.
